


come of age

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Other, georges is in france, theo is aro ace and is a blessing, yea thats all i have to say for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au with the children where philip and theo have to dorm together and they literally fucking hate each other because of their parents i gave up on a summary so there</p>
            </blockquote>





	come of age

**Author's Note:**

> casual reminder that i have never been to college im too young for that shit so all of the college things you see will be from other college aus

"You're going to be ok, right?" his father asked him through facetime on his phone.

"Yes," Philip said, sighing. "I'll be fine."

"Good," his dad said, smiling. "Now, remember what I told you."

Through the screen, his godmother slapped his dad's arm. "Alexander, you are in no position to give him advice for college."

"Hey!" His dad shrunk back, smiling. "What's  _that_ supposed to mean? Hmmm?"

"You nearly worked yourself to death," Eliza accused him. Behind them, his other dad shrugged helplessly. 

"Nuh uh," his dad whined. "John, you tell her-"

"All yall idiots," someone muttered, taking the camera away from the bickering friends. Philip laughed. Only his dad could make a goodbye wish go so terribly wrong. He came face to face with his sister on the phone, hearing distant outrages of his parents in the back.

"Hey," Angie said cheerfully. "How's Columbia?"

"I'm not even there yet, chill out," he replied easily. Unlike the usual stereotype of siblings never being able to get along, he and Angie were great friends.

Angelica rolled her eyes, and cupped her cheek with her hand. She slumped down, tapping her fingers. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You too."

"Even though you're an utter pain in the ass sometimes." 

Ok, maybe they did get along like stereotypical siblings. 

Philip laughed, earning strange looks from other people on the bus. "Tell the others that I said hi."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Angie said, waving her hand dismissively. She continued tapping her fingers, a habit that came from years of piano practice. 

Philip looked outside the window. "Oh, fuck," he said quietly. 

"What?"

"The bus is here."

"Oh. Um, call back soon ok?" she said sadly. 

"Yeah," he said. "No, but seriously, I'll miss you a lot."

"You too," Angie said, smiling, and then ended the call. 

Philip took a deep breath, and exited the bus, dragging his suitcase and things behind him. He stepped out onto the campus, filled with students swarming around, registering in, the usual college things. He looked around, fidgeting with his binder, and then headed to the registering office. 

He stood in line, waiting to get his dorm key and stuff. He pulled out his phone, texting his best friend Georges, who was currently in France and who he was currently pining heavily over.

Eventually, the line cleared up, and Philip was able to get his dorm key. 

"Name?" the woman at the front desk asked him brusquely. 

"Oh, um, Philip Hamilton," he stammered. She typed it into her computer. She turned around, grabbed a key, and handed it to him. 

"Room 348, you'll be rooming with a Theodosia." Huh. Sounded familiar. She waved him off. "NEXT."

Philip walked out, slightly jarred at how brute the woman was. College was not at all like his dad prophesied it to be. He shuddered, and walked around the campus, trying to find his dorm. 

After a while, of getting lost, of over eager college students trying to get him to join some club, and a little bit more of getting lost, he found his dorm. The door was propped open, and he walked inside, stuffing all of his things in the small room. 

The room was  _very_ small. The door was right in the middle of the wall, a window facing it from the opposite side. There were two beds, on opposite sides. With two cabinets, on opposite sides. On one side, the right side, sat a girl. Philip couldn't see much of her, as she was facing away from him, with earbuds in and bobbing to some music on her laptop, but he saw dark silky hair braided up into a fancy crown thing. He saw that she was small, with rich brown skin. 

He cleared his throat. "Oh!" she said, leaping up and looking around. Her eyes landed on Philip. "Hey!" 

Philip managed a small smile. Usually, he was more eloquent around girls, but he was tired. She stood up, sauntering over him. 

She was short, with a wiry, lithe build. She looked at him with large dark eyes. She oddly familiar.

She held out her hand. "You must be Philip!" she said enthusiastically. "You seem familiar. I'm Theo. Well, Theodosia. Theodosia Burr." 

Philip gaped at her. "Burr?" 

"Um, yes," she said, her excited demeanor fading a little. "Why?"

Philip pointed at himself. "I'm Philip. Philip Hamilton." 

"Ugh," Theo said, pulling her hand away as if burned. " _You're_ Philip Hamilton?" 

" _You're_ Theodosia Burr?" 

Theo stormed away, sitting on her bed possessively. Philip turned away, looking at his side of the room. 

After a collective silence, both members turned around, faced each other, and yelled "I HATE YOU" at each other at the exact same time. 

"Oh, so you hate me-" Theo started. 

"Your father," Philip yelled. "Is the nastiest little piece of shit-"

"You say that about my father when yours wont even shut up-"

"So what if he doesn't shut up! He's just saying what he believes in. Unlike  _some_ people-" 

"Some people? It's an act of political sacrifice, ok-"

"How is it sacrifice when you literally don't have any beliefs-"

"Well your father has too many beliefs!"

"It's not like there's anything wrong with too many beliefs-"

"So then there's nothing wrong with having no beliefs!"

"Yes there is! It means that you don't have any morals-"

"Oh! So  _now_ you're accusing my dad of being unethical! How does that have to do with anything-"

"In politics it does! And besides-" 

Someone knocked on their door. The door opened slowly, revealing another girl with poofy hair and red lips. "What is going on here?" she asked in a melodic voice. But then she saw Philip and Theo. "Oh," she scoffed. "Theodosia Burr. And Philip Hamilton! Rooming together." She gave them a wicked smile. "This should be fun. Lucy Jefferson, yall." She closed the door. 

Philip and Theo looked at where she stood in disgust. "I hate her," they said simultaneously.

And then they glared at each other for saying the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Philip stood up, starting to unpack. Theo scoffed, and put her headphones back on and listened to music. Philip faintly heard the songs from his favorite band from her too-loud headphones. 

 _Great,_ he thought sarcastically.  _Now it's ruined._

He spent the rest of the day on his phone, texting Georges and Angie, complaining about Theo. Sometime, Theo went out with a friend (Frances Manning?) to get dinner. Philip just stayed in eating ramen. 

Theo got back, and the two exchanged glares and mutual hatred until it was time to go to bed.

 _Great,_ he thought.  _I hope she doesn't kill me in my sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was short.


End file.
